


Make You Want It

by samwhambam



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: A one-shot for a prompt that I got on Tumblr: lap dance! There are sexy times! It's explicit. Don't read it if you don't want to read porn with very little plot.





	Make You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Pussy is God by King Princess. Obviously all the lyrics belong to her (they're the italicized parts in the second half). The song is so good and all I've been listening to for the past week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Trixie stepped out of the shower, her toes digging into the plush blue mat. The cool air hit her flushed skin and a shiver made its way up her spine. The towel she had wrapped around her skin was impossibly pink and she had remembered the day Katya’s assistant had brought them over. It had been a week after Trixie had moved in and a week after Trixie had complained about the red towels Katya had stocked her cabinet with.

_“Red doesn’t look good on me,” Trixie had pouted after she showered that first night, stepping into the bedroom wrapped in the offensive towel._

_“More incentive for you to take it off, baby girl,” Katya had smirked over the book she was reading. Her silk robe had slipped open and most of her chest was exposed and Trixie couldn’t imagine doing anything besides licking at the porcelain skin for the rest of her life._

_Trixie had smirked and let it fall to the ground, her wet hair tickled at her back and she couldn’t help but arch away from it. Katya’s eyes bulged at the sight of Trixie’s breasts. Out and proud and being pushed up even more._

_“You weren’t complaining all the other times you stayed the night,” Katya had sat up, maneuvering onto her knees to slip her robe off and onto the floor, joining the book she had already abandoned. She leaned back, the strap on she had finessed on stood almost as proud as Trixie’s breasts and Trixie groaned at the sight._

_“Yeah, I was a guest then. Couldn’t be rude,” Trixie said as she walked towards the end of the bed, climbing on as she crawled over to Katya. She paused at the dildo, licking a stripe up from the base to the head, sucking on the end briefly before continuing, climbing over Katya to engage her lips in a kiss. “But now I live here and can complain all I want.”_

She patted at her skin and wrung her hair out once more back into the tub before dropping the towel. Trixie ran a brush through her hair, using creams and balms to smoothen out the frizz, but enhance her natural curls. She made the decision to let it air-dry after her phone alerted her that she only had an hour and a half to finish getting ready.

Trixie massaged her coconut body milk into her skin, running her hands over her exfoliated skin, reaching as far as she could so she could cover every inch of her back. Whenever Katya was home, Trixie would always bring the bottle to her, dipping her towel down in the back so Katya could work the product over her newly exposed skin.

_“I know you can reach, babe,” Katya had laughed as she rubbed the lotion on for Trixie for the hundredth time. She placed a soft kiss on the middle of her back, the red lipstick leaving a stain that she didn’t bother to wipe off._

_“But it feels much better when you do it,” Trixie was about to turn around when she saw Katya reach for the bottle again. The ‘clink’ of the cap closing caused her to stay in place and then Katya was pulling on the towel and the soft material slipped out of Trixie’s loose hold._

_Katya’s hands began to massage at Trixie’s lower back, smoothing most of the product down onto Trixie’s ass and Katya’s bony fingers were kneading at the skin gently, and then with more pressure. One finger slipped down her ass, wedging itself between her cheeks and over her hole. Another hand swatted at the inside of Trixie’s thighs and she spread her legs, bending forward to rest her elbows on the desk in front of her._

_A quick slap hit Trixie’s ass and she couldn’t help but groan. It was quickly followed by another one. And then another. And then another, harder one and Trixie was moaning under Katya’s hands. A hand snaked up, rubbing harshly into Trixie’s skin and then Katya was twisting Trixie’s hair into her fist, dragging her back and up. Katya let go so Trixie could turn around and face her and then Katya was pressing her face into Trixie’s dripping pussy, her work papers flying into the air as Trixie leaned back, pushing them off the desk._

Trixie started on her makeup, making sure to place each product back in its spot. Her foundation was perfect, cheeks contoured, blushed and highlighted perfectly. Light golden eyeshadow was brushed onto her eyelids, subtle and pretty. Her winged eyeliner was thick and shark and her false lashes were fluffy. Except Trixie made sure to layer on Katya’s favorite mascara, the one that pooled so pretty under her eyes after a long night of fucking. At the end of the night, Katya would always rub gently underneath her eyes, smearing the mascara deeper into Trixie’s skin.

_“You ruined your pretty makeup,” Katya would pout. She would rub at the mascara first, then run her hands through the smeared lipstick. “It’s okay. You look better like this. Fucked out and happy.”_

_“Mmm,” Trixie would moan as she snuggled into Katya’s chest, pressing a kiss to whatever skin she could reach. “You make me really happy.”_

Tonight, she lined her lips with a dark red liner and filled it in with the bright, cherry red she only wore on special occasions when she was celebrating Katya. She didn’t like the way she looked in it, but she loved the way Katya’s eyes would grow wide when she sees Trixie wearing it. Her pupils dilating at the sight of her wife in her favorite color. Trixie may not be a fan of the lipstick itself, but she felt fucking sexy when she wore it. Her hair was crafted back into ponytail, the elastic loose enough to not cause a kink in her hair, but tight enough for the ponytail to be bouncy.

Then she was getting dressed. She had laid out her lingerie before showering and all the black lace and leather pieces were staring at her, waiting to be slipped on one by one. She started with the lace panties, the lines cut high so every inch of her ass was hanging out and her legs looked impossibly long. Next came the garter belt, the stockings, the bra and corset. She stepped into her leather, mid-thigh length dress with the pleats. She gave an experimental twirl, the skirt flowing out around her. She slipped on the black stilettos she only wore on nights like this and the black trench coat because it was fucking cold outside. And on a fleeting thought she was combing through Katya’s own lingerie drawers, pulling out the shiny leather gloves she hardly ever wore.

Trixie took the elevator down to the parking garage, checking her reflection in her compact before stepping out. She climbed into the back seat of the car, the driver pulling out of the spot once she settled in, smoothing out her dress before she sat down to avoid wrinkles. She looked perfect and fuckable and she couldn’t wait until she would see her wife.

*

Trixie stood out against the current of people around her. Families were reuniting, some people were on the phone describing their location and some were even staring at the woman dressed to the nines. Trixie didn’t pay attention to any of them, instead focused on following Katya’s figure as she made her way to the top of the escalator.   

Once she was at the bottom, Katya was rushing towards her, her eyes running up and down Trixie’s body. But before she could fold Trixie into a hug and a kiss, Trixie’s right index finger was pushing against Katya’s own red lips, holding her at bay. Trixie pressed a kiss to her finger, lips barely touching Katya’s on the edges.

“Net yet, baby,” Trixie stated. Katya’s eyes widened and then the corners of her lips twitched up. Trixie could feel fingertips at her waist so she stepped back, out of reach.

Katya bit at the soft pad of Trixie’s finger before sucking lightly on the tip. Trixie pulled her finger away quickly.

“No. Not yet,” Trixie scolded her, and then Trixie was turning away, leading Katya through the airport, Katya dragging her own bags behind her. The sounds of both their heels drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the airport.

They made their way outside, walking through the chilly weather to their car parked and waiting. Joe had opened the backdoor for Trixie who slid in, her skirt riding high. She pulled down the edge before Katya could get a peek. The car bounced as Joe closed the trunk and Katya slid closer to Trixie, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Did you miss me?” Katya asked, her long blonde waves cascading around her shoulders as she leaned in closer.

“Terribly,” Trixie pouted, her hands coming up to grasp at the lapels of Katya’s suit jacket. “You look perfect baby.”

“Can I kiss you?” Katya asked as Trixie began to play with the ends of Katya’s hair.

“Not yet,” Trixie smiled at Katya, batting her eyelashes once, twice, three times.

“You look amazing,” Katya tugged at the end of Trixie’s coat, where it had slipped up again to reveal the top of her stockings. Katya ran her finger an inch up the exposed garter, her finger bobbing as it went over the crystals that adorned the silky fabric. “Is there any specific occasion for all of it?”

“Just to welcome you home. I missed you,” Trixie whined, her bottom lip forming a perfect pout. Katya flicked it softly, a soft smear of the lipstick transferring to her fingertip. “A full week is too long.”

“It was way too long,” Katya reached up to unbutton more of the red top she was wearing underneath her suit. “And you won’t let me kiss you.”

Trixie smirked as she threw a leg over Katya, straddling her lap. She could feel the car slowing down at the last bit of traffic before they would arrive at their house. She threw a glance back, checking to make sure the partition was up and then she was wrapping her arms around Katya’s neck, shivering at the hands that slid up her thighs and around to her ass.

“You’re not supposed to be touching me either, but even I can’t stand my own rules,” Trixie said as she ran her hands over Katya’s shoulders. “I have a little performance to welcome you home.”

“A little performance?” Katya’s eyes were twinkling and then she was letting a hard slap fall onto Trixie’s thigh.

“Mhm,” Trixie smiled brightly before reaching for Katya’s hands and placing them on the outside of her clothes. “Now, tell me about your day before we get home.”

*

Trixie held one of Katya’s hands as she pushed Katya down onto the chair that she had set up facing their bed. She placed a gentle kiss on Katya’s hand before placing it in Katya’s lap. 

“You can take off your jacket,” Trixie called back as she walked around the perimeter of the room, lighting the groupings of candles she had purchased earlier in the week, when she first had the idea. She heard Katya rustling around as she connected her phone to their sound system, the loud beep of the Bluetooth connecting made Katya jump and then laugh as Trixie turned back to her.

Trixie toyed with the tie around her waist as the music started. With the first chords of the piano, Trixie was walking closer to Katya, swaying her hips as the vocals cut in and out.

_Your pussy is God and I love it_

_Gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it_

And then Trixie was pulling on the tie, letting her coat fall open, exposing the dress underneath. She let it fall off her shoulders, down her arms and with a gloved hand she caught it before it could hit the ground, tossing it to the side.

_But I know you feel right so I’m coming_

Trixie ran her hands up her body, swaying her hips as she hooked a finger into the elastic holding her hair and slowly slid it out, shaking her curls out. Katya’s eyes were trained on the movement, fingers twitching where they were resting on her own thighs. Trixie through the band to the side, spinning around so Katya was behind her. 

Her fingers toyed with the end of her skirt, lifting it as she danced, more skin of her legs being exposed.

_And you’re number one to me._

And then Trixie’s hands were twisting into her own hair and she took two steps back, looking to Katya and tapping the top of her zipper with one finger. 

Katya stood quickly, pulling on the zipper smoothly and then she was sitting back in her chair, legs spread as she leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees with a dry mouth.

_You’re extra special, something else_

_Or maybe it’s you_

Trixie pulled the dress down, letting it fall and pool at her feet. She pulled at her left glove, slipping it off and reveling at the silk interior sliding against her skin. A shiver ran down her spin when her eyes met Katya’s. She rubbed her bare hand against her breast before crawling to Katya.

_And I’ve been looking for something I want_

_And baby, it’s you_

Trixie pulled at the index finger of her other glove, holding it up and against Katya’s lips. Katya’s jaw dropped before her teeth closed around the fabric and Trixie was pulling away, the single glove dangling from Katya’s mouth.

_Your pussy is God_  

And then Trixie was placing both hands on Katya’s knees, pressing lightly as she began to stand, hips swaying and breasts jiggling with the movement.

_I’ve never been good at this nice shit_

_But I can try if you like it_

She slid her hands up Katya’s body, resting in her hair as Trixie’s body touched Katya’s. Her legs spread on either side and then she was sitting on Katya’s lap. She clenched her fingers in the light waves and pulled, exposing Katya’s neck to her warm breath as she began to grind into Katya.

_But their best wasn’t good enough_

_And you’re number one to me_

Trixie stood as she let go of Katya’s hair, marveling at the deep breaths Katya was taking as those clear blue eyes trained on Trixie’s cleavage.

_You really, you really_

Trixie flipped her hair at the drop, the blonde curls bouncing as she dropped to her knees, her body bouncing as she swayed. Her hands trailed up her body, tangling in her hair before moving back down, snapping at one of her garters. The clasp popped up and Katya’s eyes zoned in on broken clasp.

_You know that it’s God, baby, when you’re around her_

Trixie sucked one of her own fingers into her mouth, rubbing the shiny digit against her pussy. Katya’s eyes hungry as they watched her finger glisten against the lace.

_I’ve been praying for hours_

Trixie held her hand still, body undulating against it. Her knees were beginning to ache but the way Katya was looking down at her with lust filled eyes fanned the fire inside Trixie.

_Your pussy is God, and I’m falling_

Trixie was back up, sitting on Katya’s lap and Katya’s hands instantly went around her waist, her fingers grasping at the back of the corset. Trixie felt the clasps popping and air filled every inch of her lungs. Trixie reached up, dislodging Katya’s bottom lip from between her teeth, running her tongue along the swollen lip before leaning back to avoid the kiss Katya was determined to land on her.

_I win when I hear you say_

_I’m cool if you love me_

Trixie turned around, planting her ass back onto Katya’s lap. Without looking back, she reached and tapped at the clasp of her bra and in one motion Katya had unclasped it and pushed it off Trixie’s shoulders. Trixie grabbed it, holding it off to the side, letting it fall to the group at the drop after the verse. 

_I’ve been looking for something I want_

_And baby, it’s you_

Katya’s hands snaked around Trixie’s waist, moving up to cup her breasts, kneading at the soft skin as Trixie sighed. Katya pinched at the hard nipples, rubbing slow circles over them as Trixie moved her hips, grinding back and then stopping to sway side to side and she could feel Katya’s eyes on her ass.

_You really, you really_

Trixie stopped, standing up to turn towards Katya before sitting on the edge of their bed. She leaned back, propped up on her elbows and she lifted a leg, nodding towards her stiletto.

_You know that it’s God, baby, when you’re around her_

_I’ve been praying for hours_

Katya stood, her shaky hands circling around Trixie’s elbow. She leaned forward, licking a stripe up the side of the shiny leather before grasping the heel and sliding it off. She dropped it to the floor, rubbing her hands up the soft stockings, stopping to massage different parts of Trixie’s leg.

_She’s God and I’ve found her_

Katya unclasped the other garter, rolling the stocking down Trixie’s leg. She stopped to press a soft bite into the ball of Trixie’s foot before Trixie was lowering her leg, lifting her other one onto Katya’s shoulder.

_I’ve been praying for hours_

Trixie moaned as Katya slipped off the shoe, undid the garter clasps and dropped the stocking on the ground in record time. Katya pressed a kiss to the inside of Trixie’s ankle and then Trixie was rolling over.

_Baby, it’s you_

Trixie pushed her body back and up, so she was on her elbows and knees. She reached underneath her body, rubbing two fingers underneath her panties and in her soaking cunt. She whimpered at the touch and then pulled her fingers out.

_Your pussy is God, and I love it_

_Gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it_

Then she was on her knees, peeking back over her shoulder to motion Katya closer. Katya’s bare chest connected with Trixie’s back and she couldn’t help the shock that traveled up and down her spine. She shoved her fingers in Katya’s mouth and felt herself dripping down her thighs at the moan that left Katya’s mouth.  

_She’s God and I’ve found her_

And then the song was over and all Trixie could hear was hers and Katya’s pants. Then she was being pushed down onto the bed, turning herself over and Katya was above her, crowding into her space and finally kissing her.

There was another moment of silence before the songs Trixie had queued began to play. Katya dragged her lips down, across Trixie’s jaw and into the hollow of her neck. Trixie’s skin was on fire and every inch that touched Katya’s both prickled with sensation. Trixie pushed and pulled at the silk shirt, her ring had gotten twisted around the diamond left an impression on the fine fabric.

Trixie’s hands finally grasped the buttons, and she pulled on each one, too impatient to coax each one out of their hole. Katya’s hands met Trixie’s, helping her push the shirt back and then Katya was shaking her hands out of the sleeves, bringing them back to Trixie’s waist and to the garter belt. She was about to pull on it, to slide it down Trixie’s incredibly long legs but Trixie was pushing at her shoulders.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Trixie’s hoarse voice interrupted Freddie’s as he sang about the love of his life. “Then please fuck me.”

Katya was naked in a matter of seconds with Trixie’s garter belt and panties flung behind them. She kissed down the front of Trixie, their red lipsticks mixed perfectly and stamped down her body. Little marks of _Katya_ left on her body that she knew she wouldn’t be washing off until the morning. Little marks to brand her as _hers_ all night. A little something to match the ring on her finger.

Then Katya was burying her face into Trixie’s pussy. Her lips sliding across Trixie’s clit with how wet she is. She can’t make contact through the slick, instead she cups her tongue, licks up and let’s the slick pool in the well she made and she swallows it down with Trixie propping herself on her elbows so she can watch every move.

She moans and throws her head back, her neck exposed and her big blonde hair swinging behind her back, the ends tickling the duvet.

Katya ran her tongue over Trixie’s folds gently, enough for Trixie to feel it, but not enough to give her any sense of satisfaction. Then she’s teasing Trixie’s clitoris with her tongue and shoving two fingers inside her wet heat. Then it’s three fingers and Trixie can’t stop moaning. The bed bounces as Trixie falls back onto the bed, her body shaking slightly. She has one hand cupping her breast and pinching her nipple and the other above her, sliding underneath the pillows. Katya looks up in time to watch Trixie pull a dildo out and she can’t help but moan at how badly Trixie had been wanting this, how she had prepared to be fucked.

Katya caught Trixie’s hand as Trixie swung the dildo towards her, in too much pleasure to try to aim for anywhere remotely near Katya. Katya moaned at the heavy instrument in her hand. It was the thickest and longest dildo they owned. One that Trixie had insisted on proudly.

_“I can take it Katya, just get me nice and wet and it’ll fit,” Trixie had whispered into Katya’s ear as they stood in the toy shop. There was only one other woman in the store, but Trixie had still crowded against her, whispered it, let her warm breath hit Katya’s ear. She knew it would make her shiver and it did. “You can just stuff me with it, don’t have to worry about actually fucking me with it. I just want to feel full.”_

Katya wiggled her fingers inside Trixie, stretching her even further as she returned her mouth to her clit. She pulled her fingers out and reached forwards, shoving them past Trixie’s waiting lips. Trixie moaned around them at her taste and before she could curl her tongue around them, Katya was pulling her fingers out of her mouth and using that same hand to push the head of the dildo into her entrance. She watched with an open mouth as Trixie’s cunt greedily swallowed the dildo, wet enough that the dildo slid in with little resistance and the groan that left Trixie’s mouth was long and low and so scratchy Katya was concerned.

Trixie’s eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed at the pleasure and Katya wanted to kiss the wrinkle in-between them, smooth it out with her lips. She pushed the dildo in as far as Trixie could take it that night, resuming the kitten licks across Trixie’s pussy. On the lips, past her labia, on and around her clit. She held the dildo in place with one thumb on the base and the ring finger of the same hand rubbing lightly at Trixie’s ass. As soon as she felt Trixie’s breath began to hitch she pushed her fingertip into Trixie and with a shriek Trixie was coming. Her body shook as her shriek turned into a long moan. The hand still on her breast dug into the soft tissue, the other was tangled in Katya’s hair, holding her in place. Her toes dug into the bed and she stilled with her back arched as a high-pitched whine filled the air. 

Her body relaxed suddenly and then Katya was shimmying up Trixie’s body, her cunt dripping into Trixie’s awaiting mouth. She lowered herself, moving herself across the tongue Trixie was lapping at her with. She slid around the lower half of her wife’s face, groaning at the sudden feeling of Trixie’s hands grabbing at her ass. With a hard slap from Trixie, Katya was coming quickly, too worked up from the dance and watching her wife take the dildo for her to last any longer than necessary. She was still shaking as she fell onto the bed, one leg draped over Trixie’s chest. Her hand tangled in Trixie’s hair, too tired to run her hands through the silky strands.

“God, I love you,” Katya’s voice cracked as she blinked back tears. Coming home to Trixie always felt right. Each time she came home made it harder to leave for the work trips Trixie couldn’t accompany her on. 

“I love you more, mama. Now get your dead weight leg off me so I can come kiss you,” Trixie giggled as Katya quickly lifted her leg. She pulled herself up, wrapping her wife in her arms and pulled her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
